Constant Conflict
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud go round and round. Hatesex, vulgarity, circles and circles and circles again.


At first, I found that this remix fic proved more difficult than I thought, as usual. However, as I continued to write, I realized that it wasn't. Might have to do with the fact that Sephiroth/Cloud is actually fairly easy to write if it's been one of your favorite pairings for quite some time. I have never written this pairing for Kingdom Hearts, but I have to say that this fic worked out better than I thought it would! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They did a lot of fighting, those two. Fighting and fucking. Fucking and fighting. Sometimes in that order, sometimes in the other order. Sometimes they did both, while other times they only did one thing. Either way, their gazes never left each other's eyes. Clear blue versus aquamarine, glare versus glare, breath versus breath hot against each other, cold when far away.<p>

They had wings, those two. Blue-eyed Cloud wore his on one side of his back. Aquamarine Sephiroth wore his on the other side. A single black wing on the both of them. They didn't mean for that to happen, but it did. How? They forgot.

"You're a monster!"

"I'm a GOD!"

"You're a lab rat with delusions!"

"Freak!"

This and that. Insult after insult along with whatever words they could throw at each other the way monkeys flung shit at everything. Witnesses would find all this funny if Cloud and Sephiroth weren't capable of causing vast amounts of death.

"Fool! I am a GOD!" Sephiroth told Cloud, but his eyes told a story of trying to convince one's self of something that just wasn't true.

Cloud didn't bother responding with words, so he used his sword instead. They spoke with their swords more often than anything else. Rings of steel sounded better than voices that said that same things over and over again. Words no longer had meaning, and these two preferred to speak with action anyway.

Fighting and fucking. Fucking and fighting. The usual. For how long? Who knew anymore? Who cared? Sephiroth didn't succeed in taking Cloud's world away. The Heartless did that. Who were the Heartless? Some dark beings that took many forms and shapes. A few of them were as powerful as anyone in SOLDIER, but most of them were just annoying gnats. Sephiroth and Cloud generally left them alone unless one got in the way. Beyond that? The fight went on like nothing happening.

World? What world? Where were they now? Somewhere with overcast skies. Somewhere that had a name that didn't matter. Somewhere that had people who generally stayed away. Both SOLDIERS knew for sure that Midgar remained behind somewhere in the vast universe. Cloud found with horror that he could barely remember its name, much less where it was. Names were irrelevant when fighting needed to be done. Location didn't matter when two bloody warriors thirsted for the usual.

Today, they fucked before fighting, shoving their dicks inside each other and feeling like exploding before fighting once again. They said the same things over and over again. Same shit, different day, different smell. Sometimes the world was different, but the swords remained the same. Sometimes Cloud allied with other fighters who fought other enemies, but Sephiroth, who allied with no one, always remained on his mind. After every fight that didn't involve the One Winged Devil Angel, Cloud left to continue his seemingly endless quest.

"You are my darkness," Cloud let slip while Sephiroth grabbed him by his wingless shoulder.

"You are my light," Sephiroth answered without meaning to.

Then, they shut up, grunting and growling, glaring and hating. They weren't going to kiss each other, they were going to kill one another. The same, as always. How often did Cloud kill Sephiroth? How often did Sephiroth kill Cloud? Too often, not very often, not at all. They felt like that legendary giant worm that ate its own tail, only they were eating out of their asses.

Sephiroth bit Cloud's lips and it wasn't long before the younger did the same to his former "idol". They didn't fuck with love because that word faded away long before either of them considered it. Love was irrelevant when fighting gave them countless lifetimes. No one would be assimilated though. Just those two, and they never bothered to resist the urge for more combat.

Did it ever get old? No. Did they want it to get old? Sephiroth didn't seem to. The "Silver General's" whole life revolved around fighting for that was what he did. Cloud, on the other hand, told himself that he wanted the constant conflict to end, but his search for Sephiroth told another story. Sometimes Cloud wondered what life would be like once Sephiroth remained dead. So much of his life revolved around the former General, he honestly didn't want to imagine life without the usual goal.

He knew that one day, he'd have to meet that life, but a part of him wasn't sure if he wanted to. Would he be empty, deviod of purpose? Would he finally live in peace or will he die in pieces? Would Cloud ever know the meaning of a smile? Would he simply die the final death with his ex-hero? Cloud asked those questions without trying to answer. He neither knew nor cared if Sephiroth thought the same. What the enemy felt was irrelevant. Even thoughts didn't matter when there was fighting to be done.

Sephiroth gloated, clearly certain of victory, while his nails shred part of Cloud's clothing. Cloud glared some more as he pulled at Sephiroth's blizzard colored hair. Neither wanted to come first because doing so meant a form of submission, and such a thing made both of them want to puke. They didn't believe in first come first served, only first come first loss, and neither of them liked to lose. So, when Cloud came on Sephiroth's rock solid stomach, needless to say, he tensed and growled like a pit pull on steroids. He clawed at Sephiroth's back, nails cutting through flesh, making the former general's triumphant smile fade as quickly as it came.

How long did all this take? Neither measured time much anymore, so neither one knew, and neither one cared. They knew only of their swords, their skills, and their wills. They quickly adjusted their clothes to give themselves some dignity before waving around their weaponry.

"God, I hate you," Cloud whispered without thinking.

"See? I told you I am a god," Sephiroth answered, knowing what would happen.

They did the usual again, never tiring of it, and knowing that their conflict won't be ending anytime soon. Did they want it to end? Cloud told himself that he did, but his blade told another story.


End file.
